


You Ain't Woman Enough

by jenndubya



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers Turbo, Power Rangers Zeo
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Crack, F/M, Fanvids, Het and Slash, Implied Physical Abuse, M/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-02
Updated: 2012-04-02
Packaged: 2017-11-02 23:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/374431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenndubya/pseuds/jenndubya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watch out girls! Tommy belongs with Jason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Ain't Woman Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, that is Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson covering a Loretta Lynn song.


End file.
